Percy Jackson truth or Dare
by Joseph NightShade
Summary: Percy walks in at the wrong time. They're playing truth or dare, and with Leo there, it's gonna get raunchy. Like, real raunchy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise! #don't sue me**

**Percy**

I think I may have walked in at the wrong time. Trust me to come back to Camp Half Blood at this time. So... I walked in and they were all in a circle, giggling. Now, I love giggling like a little girl as much as the next person, but they all stopped when they looked up at me. Am I that much of a KillJoy? Nico winced when he saw me and practically backed into a corner. Now that was weird. I still don't get why he's been avoiding in me. Jason shot him a look.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth stood up and kissed me on the cheek, and practically pulled me down.

"We're playing a truth or dare. You need to play!"

She looked really happy. I stared across the room. Piper, AnnaBeth, Jason, Connor, Nico, Hazel and Silena, who Nico had managed to bring back during the chaining of Thanatos, and Leo. Uh oh. With Leo, this was gonna get real dirty.

**Aerial View**

Percy sat, and everyone was silent for a moment.

"So," Leo said. "My turn!"

Everyone cursed.

"Piper!" He said. "Truth or dare?"

Piper chewed her lip "Truth." She said, knowing better than To get a dare from Leo.

"If" Leo started "you had to screw one guy in here that wasn't Jason, who would it be? Remember, if you don't do it one piece of clothing is to be removed!"

She Blushed.

"Well. You... Dick!" She yelled. She removed her socks, grinning.

Leo cursed. The pervert.

Piper stared at her victims. "Annie, truth or dare?"

She smiled. "Dare."

"Kiss one person here who isn't Percy."

Annabeth shrugged and walked over to Piper, and before Piper could say anything Annabeth gave her a long, silent kiss. Percy and Jason stared in Bewilderment. Leo inched closer but Nico hit him and pulled him back. Annabeth stopped.

Piper gasped.

Silence

"Well shit!" Connor said.

Annabeth sat back down casually. "Jace, your turn."

Jason froze. "Truth..."

Annabeth grinned in the way that Percy always thought was sexy. Now it seemed terrible.

"Reveal a gigantic secret that you know of someone in this room. And if you don't, you have to take off either your shirt or jeans!"

Jason gulped, then stared over at Nico. Nico's eyes. Pleading. Jason smiled.

let me know if ya like or not! Just to let you know, it gets a whole lot weirder! And dirtier!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for KitkatMoon and obsessed-Fanatic, People who like this... Yay.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own this, blah blah blah...**

Nico gulped.

Jason looked into his eyes for a long time, and he was reminded of a puppy. Not the angry hostile Nico Di Angelo, but... Someone innocent, silent... Pleading.

Jason shot him a warning glance, and Nico understood. "I'll let you off the hook, but I'm going to torture you this game."

Jason sighed, then Removed his Jeans.

He placed his muscled legs in front of him, then turned to look at Nico.

"So Nico!" He said.

"Is Jason pissed because he had to keep your secret?" Leo asked.

Jason smiled.

"Um... Dare, I guess..." Stuttered Nico.

This made Jason grin even more.

"I dare you to eat whipped cream off of Percy's stomach."

Leo broke down in laughter.

Nico shot Jason a death look, but Jason was getting tired of death threats from him.

Annabeth pushed Percy forward.

"I'll get the cream!" She rang out, running off.

**Nico's POV**

Why did Jason have to be such an ignorant fuck? He was just getting over Percy. Shit!

Annabeth came back with a can, and Connor held down Percy with Glee as Annabeth sprayed the cream all over Percy's torso. Nico blushed.

Percy sighed. "Get this over with, Nico..."

Jason gave a laugh at his friends pissed off face. Nico slowly crawled towards Percy. Annabeth pulled his top off. Damn. God, now he was nearly drooling. Nico put his face over the cream.

Nothing

"C'mon Nico!" Jason said, grinning even more. Nico forced his tongue down, running his tongue across Percy's abs. FUCK! It felt good. Damn you Jason. His handsome face was creased in laughter. He heard Percy try to stifle a moan and he shivered. Nico nearly smiled at his reaction. Nico kept licking the sweet cream until it had all gone apart from a tiny bit between his six pack. Nico finished it with a small lick and he saw Percy shudder again.

He pushed his head up, and sighed in relief. It was done.

"You missed a spot." Jason said. He snatched the cream and sprayed a line where Percy's jeans met his skin.

"Damn you!" Nico said.

Jason grinned

"Nom Noms! " Leo cried.

Nico stared up at Percy's face. He was smiling at him. His stupid, hot face. "I'll teach him to try and be nice when _i'm_ trying to hate him!"

Nico Grabbed Percy's stomach and licked it with relish; from Percy there was a giant moan.

He'd actually enjoyed that.

Yum.

Nico turned to his victims, trying to draw the spotlight away from him. Percy pulled himself into sitting again. Jason looked at Nico, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Silena," He said "Truth or dare?"

They exited the cabin and disbanded in different ways.

Nico pulled Jason towards him.

"Hey!" He said

"Um... hey..." Jason replied.

Nico dropped into a whisper. "What the fuck was that in there!?"

Jason smiled. "I was thinking, maybe, I don't know, you needed some... Relief?"

"Relief!?" Nico hissed "I'm not a feral beast. I can suppress my urges!"

Jason looked at him. "C'mon dude. A lot of stuff happened there. Silena had to slap Annabeths behind, Piper had to snog Connor, and I had a lot of clothes missing by the end of it."

Nico looked down. "I know... It's just, I thought I was over him. But... I can never be. I realise it now. As stupid as he is I think... I..."

Jason crouched slightly, looking it Nico's eyes. He gave a kind smile. Then Nico moved forward and hugged him. Now that was unexpected. Jason hugged back, then brushed a tear from Nico's eye.

"Hey. Don't be silly. There could be worse things happening." He saw Percy approach from Behind.

Jason smiled at Percy. "I think he wants to talk, Nico."

He walked over to the receding figure of Piper and Nico turned to Percy.

Percy saw the red eyes.

"um... You okay, bud?"

Nico put on a scowl. "Don't call me bud. I've a cold."

Percy laughed. "I just wanted to say night. Night to you and your tongue." He laughed "If you can kiss like that, you'll have the ladies in no time!"

Nico got a shoulder pat, then Percy walked over to Annabeth, who waved. Then they were gone.

Nico stood there for a while. Then the tears started to flow.

"Wow." He muttered. "I'm such a bitch..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I think I should let you know a little. I'm really disorganised and the auto correct is for American spelling for some reason so I feel confused XD But I don't have a plan on when I'm publishing these, there are just going to be days when I feel like it and days when well, not. This is going to be dedicated to 2/3 different people each story! Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to Fangdiangelo, makeabananapancake, and Rosario Central. These people are all from my people who have favourited this or followed me. Thanks Guys!**

**Discalimer - The only thing I own is this iPad and a dirty imagination...**

It was in the middle of the night when Jason woke up, Light streaming across his face. It was a while before he noticed it was an iris message. He rolled over and faced it, and he winced against the light.

"Jason?" A tentative voice asked.

Jason sat up slowly. "Rachel? What do you want at this time?"

Rachel looked awake and alert, as always. "Meet me at Long Island sound, as soon as you can. I need to talk to you."

"Wha..." Jason tried to ask, but he was still tired.

"Just go, Jason" Rachel asked " And bring me some Coca Cola. Dad's been cutting it to diet. I need sugar!"

Jason gave a hoarse chuckle, then cleared his throat. Rachel's dad still didn't know her going to this camp, so Chiron had to manipulate the mist on him, making it seem like Rachel was still home.

"Alright..." He said.

Rachel grinned "Thanks Jace. And nice abs!"

She turned off. Jason knew she was joking, trying to imitate all this girls at camp Jupiter who didn't accept that he was with Piper. Camp Half. Blood was a lot friendlier, and like to piss people off.

Grabbing a 4 pack of cans from his bunk (thanks, Stoll Brothers) He made his way to the beach. It was a warm night, and the stars were luminescent in the jet sky. He settled down next to the figure on the beach, and cracked a can off.

"Hey Rach" He said, sipping off the can.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare grabbed one and Cracked it open too.

"Hi" she said, giving a sigh as she drank.

"I sent you that message cause... Well... I kinda know about... Nico..."

Jason coughed Cola up. "How?"

"You can tell" she says " you know, the way he looks at Percy, and I know you know by the way you look at him. If it was someone else's boyfriend Annabeth would know too, but... Well..."

Jason took a minute, sipping from his drink and absorbing what she'd said.

"He..." Jason started, quieter "He says it's hopeless, he can't stop what he feels. It's developed more than a crush. He told me that after our game of truth or dare. And to make it worse, they've decided to make it a daily game now!"

"Well then," Rachel stood "I hate truth or dare. A game only the popular kids played at my school. But I'll have to tag along then, and talk to Nico."

Jason smiled. "Alright"

"And you'll have to help me"

His smile faded.

"Bye Jason!" She walked off.

It was only until she'd gone that Jason had realised the rest off the coca cola was gone. Damn her.

They all sat down. Percy had arrived early this time. He'd saw that Connor had brung Travis with him, and Jason had brung Rachel with him. Good thing it was still even though.

" I'll start." He said. "Connor"

Connor looked at him. " Umm... Dare"

Percy grinned "I'm starting this amazingly." He said to Connors terror. "Go and run around the pavilion Naked."

Connors jaw dropped.

"I'll go for proof" Silena said.

Leo laughed " You just want to see him naked, don't you?"

Silena, shoving her middle finger at Leo, walked after Connor.

"I'll go next then." Piper said " Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel squirmed "Umm... Truth?"

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone here. And if so, do you still?"

Rachel blushed "I... Used to have a crush on Percy. But I stopped after I became oracle..."

Percy smiled at her.

"Good, cause I'd kill you if you did!" Annabeth Joked.

(Poor Nico squirmed into the corner)

"I've never really played this before" Rachel said " So I'll be really bad. But Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Annabeth grinned "Dare!"

"Run Hysterically over to Connor and Silena and scream that the camps been attacked."

Jason applauded her. Leo laughed. Annabeth, well, ran.

A minute later they appeared again, Annabeth grinning and Connor and Silena blushing that they'd been fooled.

"Did Connor really do it?" Percy asked

Connor blushed even more.

"He did, yeah" Silena laughed. Connor walked over to Travis and as he turned away, Silena flashed her little finger to the others.

They all stifled laughs.

"My go." Connor said "Silena" he said menacingly.

Silena frowned "Dare..."

"French Kiss Jason without your top on!"

Silena Removed her socks and smiled.

"Hazel, my dear" Silena smiled. "Sorry, but you've been really quiet. Truth or dare?"

"Um... I guess... Dare..."

Silena grinned Evilly "Bad move, honey..."

They were all tired. With good reason, it was 3 in the morning. Nico stepped out, and saw Rachel and Jason beckoning him towards them. He scowled and walked over, saying good night to people on the way.

"Umm... What is it?" He asked.

Rachel coughed. "Well... I think you should know that... I know about you..." She stuttered "Umm... liking Percy!" She got out.

Nico turned to Jason, and darkness loomed over Nico. He drew his sword that he always kept, and held it to his neck. "Why?"

Jason coughed awkwardly "I didn't tell her, she knew by the way you looked at him. Please..."

Nico sighed and withdrew, his eyes filled with sorrow. Rachel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, it isn't that bad. It may be more than well... A crush... But, you don't have to hide that fact you're... Gay. You could tell everyone. They'd accept you."

"Yeah?" Nico snorted "you have no idea..."

Rachel's smile was constant "You don't either until you tell. Why don't you maybe just tell... Hazel!? She's very close to you, right?"

Nico looked down. "I'll... Think about it. Thanks, guys..." He turned and disappeared into shadows. Probably towards the Hades Cabin. It was right next to the Zeus Cabin.

"That went well" Jason said "you're good at that..."

Rachel smiled

Nico woke, his sword at the ready. he'd sensed death coming this way, and he was ready. He stormed out of the Hades cabin. He saw them. A crowd of hyperborean giants ( sorry if it's spelt wrong, I kinda suck...) waiting. How on earth had they got through the defences? Then he saw that the shimmery fleece in the distance had fallen. Fallen. Fuck! He watched them arrive, and then drew on his magic. Calling upon the power of the under world, he tried out a new trick. Jason and Chiron charged out of their cabins to see Nico gesture at one of the giants. It's head ruptured, blood and gore splattering across the grass. It hit the floor. Then the three of them charged. Nico channeled all of his anger and frustration into battle, and brand a maelstrom of death and destruction to wherever he went, his sword slicing and dicing. In a matter of minutes most of the campers had gathered, even the Morpheus cabin, who had brought their pillows with them. Nico turned and realised everyone was looking at him. He'd killed over 50 of them, while Jason and Chiron had taken down 10 each around. Chiron raised an eyebrow at Nico, smiling.

"Awesome!" Screamed the little kids from the ares cabin, who were embarrassingly the same size as Nico.

Percy smiled at him in his dolphin Pyjamas, his hair still perfect, and Nico turned away and blushed.

But he turned to his cabin. His whole cabin had been reduced to rubble by a giant, and he suppressed a "shit!".

Chiron clopped over. "Well, that was bad."

Then Annabeth returned the fleece and the Defences sparked up.

"We're going to need lodgings for you." Chiron said "The big house is open for-"

"No" a voice said. Percy walked up " I've got a bunk. He can stay with me!"

Nico almost laughed and cried at the same time. He locked eyes with Jason. Jason gave a smile.

"Fine..." He said, looking up at Percy's sea green eyes, smiling. Then he realised what he was doing and stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not uploading in a while guys it's just I've been feeling like shit. Family troubles, illness, and the fact I did 2 more chapters that got FUCKING deleted. I will continue in a while. Once again, sorry... xxx


	5. Chapter 5

I just wrote it again. guess what!? It FUCKING HAPPENED AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Long time no see! Before I start - you have no fucking idea what I had to do to publish this. 5 attempts... 5ATTEMPTS! Anyway... This is for Darkmoon111, HalfPaw22, and JoesonofHypnos. Favourite, review and all that good stuff to get mentioned. If you haven't been mentioned yet, don't worry, I've noted down all 16 people who have favourited this. You may be next! Also, be sure to leave suggestions.**

Nico rolled out of the top bunk and yelled. The nightmare...it was so vivid. Bianca screaming reaching for him as she was pulled into the underworld...

"Nico?" Percy groggily said.

"Sorry... Had a nightmare..." He answered.

Percy looked at him in Pity, then held his arms out. Nico walked over to the bed and lay next to Percy, cuddling up to him as Percy rubbed his head and-

Nico woke up. It was just a dream. Damnit. He sighed. He hated it here. The comfy bunk above Percy where he could hear Percy's heavy breathing as he slept. The Mini fish hanging off the walls, reminding him he had fallen for the son of a sea god. Percy's laundry that lay on the floor, that smelled so good Nico had a shirt under his pillow which he cried into. The fact Percy was so nice to him. But... He couldn't hate Percy. Whenever he looked into the Demigods green eyes he wanted to pull Percy closer to him and kiss him.

Then he finally decided what he should do. He had to tell Hazel. Rachel and Jason had been suggesting it for days now. He climbed down, being careful not to wake the sleeping form of Percy and walked out of the Cabin. It was cold, and Nico walked into the direction of the wind. He saw Hazel at the pavilion, and approached.

"Nico!" Hazel smiled and gave him a hug. She was shivering.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She smiled. "Practising the mist. Also, as nice as Piper is, I don't like staying in the Aphrodite cabin now the Hades one has been knocked down. I've woken up numerous times with Foundation plastered on my face..."

Nico gave a fake laugh, the one that he did whenever he was trying to act nice even though he was sad.

He took a deep breath. "Hazel, there's something-" a scream echoed from Thalia's tree.

"Oh fuck..." Nico muttered and they ran off to the tree. It was Annabeth. She was dressed in full battle armour, crying as she knelt down near the body of... Peleus.

"Oh my Gods!" Hazel said, and ran over to the Dragons corpse. It was skewered and had burn marks all over its scaly body.

Then Nico looked up. The fleece had gone.

Rachel and Percy ran in.

"What happened!?" Percy said and put his arm around Annabeth. Chiron trotted in, and soon all of the campers were gathered around the tree.

"Wher-" Chiron started.

Rachel suddenly gasped, then stood straight. She walked pat everyone and stood on the dragons corpse. Her eyes were fully green.

"_The eight earth killers shall travel through marsh,_

_to see the light master, light, but harsh,_

_in Francis' city, where defeated dwell,_

_taken by Achilles bane and the three from hell."_

Everyone stared at her.

"We need to complete this now." Percy said "First things first. The eight earth killers are the seven of the prophecy and you, Nico." Nico blushed and looked away from Percy before he could see. Get your shit together, he told himself.

"Assisi is Francis' city." Nico muttered.

Leo burst into the conversation. "Well, we have a name and a place. Let's get to it!"

"Wait." Chiron ordered. "We need a Chaperone, and Gleeson is with his child. So-"

"I'll do it." Rachel said. "You won't believe what these get up to."

**Disclaimer - Blah Blah Blah (insert joke here) I don't own this. Hope you enjoyed... Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for lolkatz216, Lawsonsog, and NuffinonaMuffin. Favourite, review and all that good stuff to get mentioned. If you haven't been mentioned yet, don't worry, I've noted down all 19 people who have favourited this. You may be next! Also, be sure to leave suggestions on what could happen!**

Eagles twirled through the air and attacked relentlessly, causing the Argo to grind to a stop. Leo ran out, shooting fire at the Eagles.

Nico drew his sword and slashed, turning one of them into dust.

"Romans!" He yelled. At least 50 Romans were waiting for them on the ground. He yelled, and 5 skeletal cavalry rose from the earth, charging through the ranks. Frank turned into a falcon, swooping down to meet them. He landed in the form of an impala, and gracefully dived around them, taking the time to kick soldiers back as he did. Hazel closed her eyes, and a second Argo shimmered into existence next to the ship. Romans instinct lay turned to the second one and started slashing at thin air. Percy rolled and swiped, riptide bringing death to three eagles. Then a fourth one picked him up from behind.

"No!" Nico screamed. Annabeth rushed forward but a soldier slammed a sword into her jaw and she tumbled. Nico sent a wave of black fire rushing forward in his rage, and Percy dropped to the floor. Percy ran towards him and Nico gasped. Was this it? Then Percy pushed past him and over to Annabeth, and sat down next to her, kissing her and pulling her up.

Jason spun and a soldier knelt, blood pouring from his chest.

"We have to go!" He yelled. Rachel ran over to him, clutching the blue hairbrush, her only form of defence.

They ran away, Leo bringing up the rear. They ran, long and far. Longer and farer. Longest and farest. For an age until they were sure they were alone. Jason stepped forward, and his foot squelched.

"What the..." He started.

"We're in a... Marsh!" Percy said. "Just like it said in the prophecy."

Leo looked down at a watch contraption he'd made, so he could talk with festus.

"Festus says that we can't go any further even if we get back on the ship. We need to get... Some... Ah, yes, we need to get some ambrosia elixir. It's like ambrosia, but can repair anything. It seems to be situated around this area. Everyone split up. We need to find this, and quickly."

Nico glided around, not making any sound as he traversed the swamp. The vial was glowing, apparently, so he guessed it'd be easier. He turned round and saw... Percy. Just... Standing there.

"Um..." Nico said.

Percy walked closer, two metres away now. "I know about you Nico."

Nico swallowed, and felt sweat run down his forehead. "Know... what?"

Percy just smiled. He looked really good, even in the fog. "Jason told me."

Nico cursed, and he felt both like he wanted to kill Jason and cry. "I... Hate him..."

Percy walked even closer, making Nico bemused. "I don't mind, Nico. Actually, to be said." He was really close to Nico now. "I kinda like it!"

Nico backed away as Percy melted into a hag and attacked him, screeching.

Rachel screamed as she found the bloodied body of Nico lying on the floor next to her.

"Guys! Help!"

Everyone ran over and Jason ran up to Nico, putting to fingers to his neck.

"He's got no pulse! He's losing blood!" He said, and started to push down on Nico's heart as hard as he could in a rhythm.

Nico's body remained still.

**Hahahaha, I'm a terrible person! Disclaimer - I don't own the PJ or the HOO series. You hate me don't you? Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup, my bitches!? Okay so... I've just seen that I've reached over 10,000 views on this series. Holy... Fucking... Shit... So, I've decided to give something back. Leave a review saying your name, gender and other features and I'll be picking one of you to play a small part in my story! So... This is dedicated to TylerJacksonJr., .96, and musicloverbwg. Like, favourite review and the whole shabbaz to get a story dedicated to you! Enjoy... And be safe on the road!**

Hazel paced frantically up and down the small room on the ship, breathing heavily. Her lungs felt small in her body and she was struggling to not cry. Next to her on the bed lay a lifeless corpse of her half brother. She had loved Nico so much. The only other person in the room was Jason, who was sat on a chair next to Nico, holding a cool cloth to his forehead and holding Nico's small hand. Jason hadn't given up hope yet, but Hazel could sense it. Nico's spirit wasn't even in that body anymore.

"Hazel..." Jason said "Nico isn't going to like it when he finds out your acting like this."

"He's... Gone..." Hazel muttered, before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Jason reached out to her but couldn't catch her as she fell.

Hazel dreamed of the underworld. An image flashed before her eyes and Nico shadow travelled next to her. She ran and hugged him so tight he gasped.

"Hazel" Nico said "We don't have much time. I can only appear to you for a while. So, the claws off of the shape shifting monster thing were dipped in a powerful nerve toxin that forced me into a death trance. I have to go and see father, and implore him to help."

Hazel smiled at him. "I... I love you, Nico"

Nico smiled and kissed her cheek. She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Nico said urgently.

She turned. "Yes?"

Nico swallowed and looked down. "I'm... I have a crush on... I..."

Hazel tilted her head "A crush?"

Hazel could feel herself waking up, her body start to turn to dust.

"Wha..." She tried.

"I like Percy, Okay!?" He yelled, and then his face turned red. Hazel dissipated into dust and woke up.

**Sorry this was short, but I'm writing this in a party place bathroom so... Anyway, I was gonna kill Nico off for a while, but you were so horrified I changed it! Thx so much guys, see you later!xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo! How's it going? Before I start, I should say that it was hard to pick who should get to be in... So I drew from a hat! Sorry guys Who I putted their reviews, but this one goes to AwkwardFangirl917. Love you, Queen! Remember like, favourite and review etc. to get mentioned. This is dedicated to .96, SapphireDragonsOnyx13, And SimB's. Love you all, enjoy the episode.**

They all sat around the dining table, quiet. Rachel was slowly shaking her head, Annabeth dug her fingernails into the table, and Percy looked solemn. Piper gripped Jason's hands and smiled sadly.

Hazel was in her room, and they could all hear her sobbing slightly. Frank had stopped trying to talk to her after his eighth attempt.

Piper spoke up, chat speak lending her courage.

"We need to talk about what to do next..."

Leo swallowed down a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well, we're on route to Assisi as we speak. Now that we're all repaired we'll get there just about-"

there was a crash as the ship moored itself... Into the side of a building.

"Shit..." Leo muttered. Then he brightened "We're here!"

Everyone got out and sigils lighted up, wreathing in mist.

They walked around for an hour until they were all exhausted and sweaty.

"Well this was harder than we thought." Jason muttered.

"You're looking for the graveyard?" A voice said.

Percy whirled, his sword unsheathing as he went.

The girl spun and kicked, sending Percy stumbling back. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm trying to help, you dumbass!"

Jason caught Percy.

"That's just what he does." Rachel smiled "He did it to me too."

The girl grinned mischievously. "Hi. I'm Cristina Grey. Don't worry, I've heard the prophecy. If you are looking for the graveyard, I'll show you."

it was so quick. Cristina led them to the graveyard, which they found was right next to the Argo.

"Great" muttered Annabeth.

They went to walk in, when the top of the church exploded, and a figure went out to meet them. Rachel drew two daggers from her belt and raised them. Percy gasped as the figure got closer. It was Hyperion.

Hazel walked over to Nico, still lying prone on the bed. She could now sense his heart beat, faint. She looked down at him. Then an explosion rocketed behind her as a battle took place. She then but her hand out to Nico trying to sense a heart beat again. But it was gone.

Jason swooped down, striking continuously at the Titan, who responded by sending a pillar of light into Jason's torso, sending him off into the distance. Percy and Annabeth struck, but Hyperion swiped a heavy long sword at them, sending both of them back. Piper yelled "Catch!" And Frank barrelled into Hyperion as a dragon. But Hyperion could not be stopped. He gathered energy into his right hand, sending it crackling into the dragons hide. The beast fell, hitting the floor and making a tremor in the earth. Cristina jumped and weaved, her knives raking across Hyperions chest plate. He yelled. Then all of them regrouped in front of him, and he swept his hand wide. A wave of light burst across them, blinding them. He walked over, his sword poised to behead them all. Then Hazel and Nico shadow travelled in, sending a barrage of jewels and fire into him. He stumbled and yelled.

The fight resumed.

Now only Annabeth Percy and Nico were on their feet. They were wasted, and so was Hyperion.

"Hah..." He said weakly "You cannot win."

"Yeah... Right..." Percy muttered. Him and Annabeth Swiped, sending him back. Nico then raised his hand. He felt the power of death in this graveyard. He could do this. He could. For... Percy... Hyperions head ruptured, and Nico ran in, his sword drinking Hyperions essence. After a few minutes of the three hacking away, Hyperion fell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo guys! How's it going!? Good? Anyway, before we start, one of my famous updates! So, I've changed my plans for this, but basically what I've wanted to do after this is do some really smutty one shots of like Percico, or Jercy, or something like that, because I figured if I do some dirty ones, I can attract a few perverts to our ranks too! Don't worry guys, were all pretty perverted on the inside. Especially if it involves Percy Jackson *fans myself and turns red* Anyway, this is for musicloverbwg, nicoforever97, and ash. Kaye.96, enjoy!**

They returned to the Argo pretty quick, considering that they had all just been attacked by a fucking Titan. So they got back and threw a 'kind of resurrecting' party for Nico ( Thanks for the name, Leo... ).

"What do you say we play a little TOD?" Jason winked.

Nico groaned.

Leo grinned at Nico's misfortune. "C'mon, man. We can show Cristina how we do it."

Then Cristina groaned.

After sitting down, Annabeth looked at Nico. "It's your party, so... You can go first!"

Nico looked over at Jason. "Okay then... Jason!" He grinned evilly.

"um... Dare?" Jason said.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Rachel's chest!" Nico giggled, out of character but still happy.

Percy smiled as well "Good one, Nico!" He patted Nico's shoulder, causing Nico to jump and inch further away from him.

Rachel just glared at Nico, and while Jason was doing it Rachel's eyes turned green for a second then stopped.

Jason then looked over at Leo and, Leo being himself, naturally took a dare. Safe to say, Leo cleaning the machinery room in a sexy French maid costume is viral now.

Leo came back blushing, and Jason clicked the camera shut.

"Nico, Truth or dare?"

Nico though for a while "Truth" he shrugged " after seeing what you just did I don't want be in the way of your wrath."

Leo looked over at Annabeth. Then got an idea from what she'd told him once, about Nico liking her.

"Nico, do you have a crush on anyone in the camp? If so... Is it Annabeth?" He gave a laugh at Nico's expression and leaned back against the wall.

Nico scowled "Yes, and no." Everyone, minus Rachel, Jason and Hazel, looked surprised.

"Who?" Leo said.

"That's not the question." Nico said, panicky. "Those three already know so I don't want anyon-"

"who is it?" Leo turned to Jason.

Jason smiled and made a zipping gesture to his lips. Leo cursed.

"Piper," Nico said " don't care about truth, I dare you to punch Leo in the face"

Piper grinned and made her way towards Leo.

After the game, Percy walked towards Nico. Nico backed up into a wall.

"Nico, you're like a little brother to me. Would you tell me who you like?" Percy said, his face pleading.

Nico looked into the boys gorgeous eyes. "I... I can't..."

Percy already towered over Nico, so when he leant in to ask again, Nico fought the urge to grab his gorgeous tanned face and kiss it.

"Why not? If you tell me I could be able to set you up with her and-"

Nico leant in, softly pressing his lips against Percy's. Nico tasted the sea, salty and delicious. He deepened the kiss, and moved his hands to Percy's face to grasp it slightly. Then Nico broke it and stepped back up against the wall. Percy stepped away too, bewildered and the cogs in his brain finally pricing it together.

He turned towards Nico, his face cute even when he was confused.

"Wait... Y-you... Like me?" He said.

Nico stepped away, cursing himself. Before Percy could say anything else, Nico blushed a pale red, shadow travelling away to Camp Jupiter. But Percy didn't know that. He slowly turned around, pressing his hand to his lips, still bemused. Then he saw Cristina, grinning at him.

Percy's eyes widened. "No... Wait... I don't... He just..."

Cristina tapped her nose, then jumped from the side of the boat, landing on a Pegasus and flying off.

**Thats basically the end guys! Thx for all the support, I fucking love you guys. I'm gonna carry on fan fictions, and maybe one day continue this story, but for now that's it! Love you so much, and. I may see some of you in my smutty fics too! Bye xxx.**


End file.
